Daughters of Evil
by NightHowl462
Summary: What will happen when two unexpected villains appear and have a distinct interest in Raven? And what's going on between Beast Boy and Raven? Only time will tell. BBRAE
1. I'm Being Watched

**Hello! I'm not sure if you know me or not. My name's Nighthowl462. I wrote the story, "Time of Her Life". This is another BBRAE story I just began! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Gorganna and Gabriella.**

"No! Beast Boy!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. I stood there in total shock as the large beast attacked Gorganna. Gorganna was beyond the worst villain the Titans had ever gone against. She was far worse than Terra and twice as bad as Slade. Well, I guess you would think so because she's Slade's daughter.

Her look could dig holes in your stomach. Cold grey eyes dug into your soul as if reading and memorizing you by heart. So much hate was built up in them. Her black eyebrows, always furrowed close together, only added to the hatred in the eyes underneath them. The thin line of her lips was plastered on her peachy features. All this only said, "Back off," to anyone.

I don't know how it came to be this way; Beast Boy fighting for my life as the rest of my friends lay helplessly on the ground, completely paralyzed from head to toe. Maybe it begun that one day when we decided to go out and see a movie.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire's eyes, green as ever, were wide as she begged. "Please! Please journey to the theater of the movie with us! It shall be so much fun! I promise I will not talk during this one."

I cringed as I tried so hard to ignore her puppy dog eyes. Her hands were holding mine tightly and I think they were about to break. "Fine," I sighed. Who can say no to Starfire? I mean, she's Starfire. A beautiful, kind, alien princess who is everything I'm not. Happy-go-lucky, friendly, kind, outgoing, excited to do things all the time…

Anyway, she informed the boys that I had finally said yes. Before I knew it, she was dragging me to my room to look for some kind of normal clothes. Good luck with that, Star. I had absolutely no normal clothes in my closet. Only a blue T-shirt and jeans that Starfire needed to buy for me or "her life would never he complete". Her words, not mine.

"Star, seriously, I haven't any normal clothes," I tried to get her to believe me. _Oh great_, I thought as she yelped with pure happiness. She found the T-shirt and jeans.

She squeaked, pulling the clothes out from the closet, "You still have them? Oh, you must wear them!" She turned to me and pushed them into my hands. I really hated to wear things other than my leotard. It was just too weird. I felt like I stood out if I wasn't wearing my black leotard and dark blue cape.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When I got out, Starfire was beaming. Just from the way she was looking at me, I could tell that she wasn't done. In a matter of twenty minutes, (Ten minutes of yelling, fighting and her tying me down, and the other ten for her to apply makeup.) I was all ready.

I felt like a clown. Enough said. As we all walked into the movie theater, I could sense someone was watching me. I looked around at the crowd, but nobody was staring at me. Shrugging it off, I followed my friends onto the snack line. "So what do you want?" Robin asked everyone.

"I would like the M of the M's!" Starfire smiled.

Beast Boy pointed to the candy, "Can I have sour patch kids?"

"Skittles, taste the rainbow," Cyborg smirked, his arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at him strangely. "Don't judge." He narrowed his eyes.

Beast Boy asked, "What do you want, Rae?"

"First off, it's RaVEN and second, I don't want anything, thanks," I hissed at him. Beast Boy shrugged and snatched the Sour Patch Kids from Robin's hand.

As we walked into the theater, I still felt that feeling of being watched. Making sure one last time that nobody was watching me, I scanned the rows of seats behind and in front of me. About halfway through the movie, I fell asleep. It was the worst movie I had ever seen. Something about superheroes that are supposed to be real people, but they have powers. The dad wants to relive the "glory days" and something like that. (NOTE: I actually really love the Incredibles movie. Just used it because I couldn't think of anything else.)

I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder. I opened an eye to see Starfire very close to my face."Gaah!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Wakey, wakey, Rae," Beast Boy smirked.

Cyborg laughed, "I see you enjoyed the movie."

"It was life changing," I muttered sarcastically. Feeling the "being watched" feeling, I quickly asked, "Can we go now?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Alright, if you hated it that much."

"Who's up for pizza!?" Cyborg asked, jumping up. He started to walk down the stairs of the theater.

Beast Boy shot up and ran down to Cyborg. "Wait up, dude! I'm up for pizza!"

Flying up and swooping around in circles, Starfire said, "Yes, I am quite in the mood for the pizza!" Robin was about to stand and follow them, but he turned and stared me down.

"What?" I asked. "Checking me out, boy blunder?"

A heavy blush appeared on his face. I knew that he and Starfire were a couple since Tokyo. It's just funny to catch him off guard with things like that. He straightened and wiped the blush off his face. From underneath his mask, his eyes bore into me. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." I stood up and followed the peanut gallery down the stairs and out the door. When we sat down and waited for out pizza, I still felt like I was being watched. I started to get a little freaked out now.

My eyes scanned the people until I caught something strange from the corner of my eye. A shadow was lurking in the alleyway a few blocks down. I could see it even from this far of a distance. I excused myself and got up. I looked over the ledge of the pizza parlor balcony and saw as the figure ran away.

Whoever that was, I wasn't about to let him out of my sight. I jumped off the building and flew down to the streets. Making a sharp turn up, I was flying directly toward the alley. "Raven!" I heard Beast Boy yell. Ignoring him, I kept flying and finally caught up to this person.

Whoever it was, was cloaked under a heavy black cloak. I could see only the flaming red eyes and smirk on his face. "Who are you?" I asked, keeping a distance.

The person hissed, "Your worst enemy." They uncovered their head. It was a girl! Long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was peachy skinned and harsh looking. Suddenly realizing that she had an "S" right on her forehead, I backed up.

"You. You work for Slade!" I accused, pointing at her.

She chuckled as her fists glowed red. "Not only do I work for Slade," she said, "I'm his daughter."

**And that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it so far! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. I Looked Into His Eyes

**Hey y'all! It's me again! I hope you liked the first chapter. So, here's the second!**

**Me: Mommy?**

**Mom: Yes, honey?**

**Me: Can you buy Teen Titans from Cartoon Network?**

**Mom: No, honey**

**Me: I don't own anything…**

My eyes widened as I stared at the girl in front of me. She was smirking evilly and had her hands up, ready to fight. She jumped up extremely high and flipped in the air. She was falling at full speed. When her foot was only mere inches from my head, I reached up, grabbed it and threw her to the ground. Knowing that I shouldn't get in a fight in the middle of an alley all alone, I turned quickly and flew back to my friends.

I looked back for a second only to see the girl at my heels, running faster than ever. "Guys!" I called when I reached them. I landed on the balcony and said, "There's someone behind me! It's Slade's daughter! She's here! She's attack-,"

"What is this?" Another voice asked. I jumped when I saw the girl and another girl a little older than her walking towards us. This other girl had short, black hair and her blue eyes stared you down. She was almost identical to her sister, but a little older. "Afraid of little Gorganna, are you?" From her hands, sparks of blue electricity hissed. She smirked, "Then you'll love me."

Turning to my friends, I waited for Robin to say the words. "Titans! Go!" With that, everyone attacked, making sure not to harm any restaurant guests. They were all running away.

My dark energy picked up a table and I threw it at the older sister. She raised an eyebrow and before the table hit her, she stepped out of the way. It flew right off the building. "This should be fun, right Gabriella?"

"Right, Gorganna." The two took each other's hand and ran up to us extremely fast. I was knocked out of the way and they headed straight for Starfire and Robin.

Standing, I saw them get away just in time. Robin jumped up and kicked Gorganna in the head, making her release Gabriella's hand. Gabriella snarled at Robin and punched his chest. The electricity must have been painful, because in a matter of seconds, our great leader was out cold on the ground. "Robin!" Starfire ran for Robin. But, Gorganna, still on the floor, swung her leg out and Starfire tripped, landing hard on the ground.

She jumped up quickly and threw starbolts at the girls. I didn't let this go on without me. Standing up, I ran up to Gabriella and tackled her to the ground, getting grazed by Starfire's starbolt. Pinned underneath me, Gabriella stuggled to get lose. I took the handcuffs Robin dropped from his utility belt and handcuffed the brat.

Gorganna gasped, "No! Stop that! Sister, get up!" She was about to send a beam of her red sparks when Cyborg jumped her and pinned her to the ground. Beast Boy got handcuffs on her hands quickly. I kicked Gabriella softly and then turned to my friends. All of a sudden, as I got up, I clutched my side.

"Rae!" Beast Boy ran up to me, placing his warm hand on mine. I uncovered my side to see that my hand was bloody. "You're bleeding!"

I turned to Beast Boy and his eyes suddenly locked with mine. Were his eyes always so green and beautiful? And since when was he so handsome? All these questions were floating through my mind. I didn't pay attention until another sharp pain from my wound woke up me. I looked down and started to feel lightheaded.

I don't remember anything after that. I just remember that I woke up in the Hospital Wing and had my stomach wrapped in gauze. I opened my eyes to the bright light and saw four figures hovering above me. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy- _'… oh, Beast Boy. He's here! He' holding my hand, too!'_

_'No!' _I thought to myself,_ 'You shouldn't be thinking like that!' _I shook off the funny feeling in my chest and asked quietly, "Why are you holding my hand…?"

Immediately, a large grin grew on everyone's faces. They all bent down and gently gave me a group hug. When they let me go, I sat up and asked, "What happened? You know… to the girls."

"Well," Robin started, "They escaped. I came around a few minutes after you fainted. They were gone and Starfire and Cyborg were helping Beast Boy get up."

I could tell that they were all worried for me. They seemed as if they hadn't seen me in a long time. Nervously, I asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Cyborg responded slowly, "Today it would have been a week."

"Oh my god," I whispered. Starfire hugged me again. I looked up and she was grinning exceptionally large for her. She was waiting to tell me something. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to everyone else and said, "Can Star and I talk for a minute? I need girl time."

Not seeming to want to get into the girl time excuse, the boys quickly retreated out of the room. By then, Starfire looked like she was to explode any second. Her eyes were bulging out of her eyes and her hands were clasped together against her chest. I sighed. "Go ahead…"

She exploded immediately, "!"

"What?" I asked. "In English, please."

Sighing dramatically and then trying again slowly, she said, "A few nights ago, I heard you whisper about Beast Boy! You said a few very personal things."

Crossing my arms, I was suddenly very concerned. What did she hear? "Example?"

She imitated me in my sleep, "Oh Beast Boy. You are so very handsome!" My cheeks started to burn from embarrassment. No way did I say that. Starfire then thought for a second. "You said something about his eyes, too. Oh! I will not forget when you were talking about a night you two shared. You said, 'Beast Boy-,"

"I don't want to know!" I quickly cut her off. Whatever I was talking about in my sleep, I was sure it wasn't meaning that I liked Beast Boy.

Starfire then became very serious. She sat on the white sheets of the bed and took my pale hand in her small, tan hands. "Raven. Do you have feelings for our friend, Beast Boy?"

Suddenly, I blew up. I don't know why, but I did. "Starfire!" I yelled louder than I ever had. "Don't you dare ever say that again!" I tore my hand from her grip. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!!"

"I am sorry, I just-,"

"I don't want to hear it!" I growled. The lamp exploded next to us, making Starfire jump.

Her green eyes started to tear. She stood quickly and turned, wiping them away. "I was just trying to be a good friend and try to figure you out." With that, she started to leave the room. Before she left, she turned and sighed. "By the way, do not try to lie to me, Raven. I know you do."

I instantly felt horrible for blowing up. Starfire was just trying to get me to open up. It was kind of her. Rolling over on my side, I got out of the bed and ran down the hallway. Catching up to Starfire, I grabbed her arm and hugged her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I was so out of character for me that it surprised me. I've never in my life felt so obligated to make someone feel better to hug them.

I let her go and she was smiling. "It is fine, friend. Now, please. I must know. Do you or do you not have the feelings for friend Beast Boy?"

Leading her with my hand on her shoulder, I led her to my room. "Let's talk," I said.

**And that was chapter two! Sorry I didn't update for a while. I just really had so much in mind. I have to find a way to break up with my boyfriend who is oh-so kind enough to be thinking about other girls! SO ANYWAY!**

**GIMME AN R! GIMME AN E! GIMME A V! GIMME AN I! GIMME AN E! GIMME A W! **

**Put it all together and what does it spell??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Problems

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! My computer got a virus! -_- so I couldn't use it and I had to get it fixed and everything.**

**SO! On with it, here's chapter 3! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

I let her go and she was smiling. "It is fine, friend. Now, please. I must know. Do you or do you not have the feelings for friend Beast Boy?"

Leading her with my hand on her shoulder, I led her to my room. "Let's talk," I said. I opened the door and we both took a seat on my bed.

"I am listening, friend," Starfire said.

I sighed. "It's true," I admitted. "I do like him." Turning my head, I looked out the window at the pitch black nothingness. "I-I… I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I think of him. And when he held my hand when I woke up, I thought I was going to explode of stomach butterfly overload."

"Is that even possible, Raven?" Starfire asked me. I almost laughed, but realized she was serious.

I shook my head and then continued. "That moment when he pushed me away from danger and I looked into those eyes, I fell… I don't know what happened but I instantly felt something. I didn't know what at the time. But, now I do."

Starfire smiled. She placed her hand on mine and I turned to look at her, her large, green eyes shining from the moonlight. "I see. I cannot help you with any of this, but I did wish to hear the truth. It is dinner time," She said, looking at the clock next to my bed. "Do you wish to-,"

"Sure," I smiled at her. What else was I to do? She listened and that's the most anyone has ever done for me in a while. Standing up, we both exited and walked to the commonroom. I saw Robin and Cyborg standing over the stove, trying to figure out what to put in whatever concoction they were creating. Beast Boy was slumped over on the couch, eyes shutting every now and then, seeming like he was about to fall asleep. "Why is he so tired?" I asked Starfire.

Starfire smiled slightly and whispered back, "I shall tell you later, friend." I let it go for a while, not wanting to push anything. She floated over to Robin and looked over into the pot and gasped. "What is that!?" She asked loudly.

Robin turned, blushing slightly. "Well, it was our dinner, but Cyborg's hot pepper got in it and then I accidently dumped coke into it and then Cyborg did a grapefruit juice spit take into it after he saw me spill the coke... So, it's not really chili any-,"

"IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!" Starfire yelled. I smiled softly at her. Only she would think that chili with hot pepper, coke and Cyborg's grapefruit juice spit take was good. She grabbed the pot off the stove and sat at the table, eating it.

Robin shivered from disgust and opened the fridge, taking out a large pizza pie. "Let's all be happy that I have the pizza from last night."

"Did someone say pizza?" Beast Boy jumped up, suddenly looking wide awake. Robin heated it up quickly, grabbed a piece and headed for the door.  
"Dude, what's with the hurry?"

"I have to try and figure out where Gorganna and Gabriella escaped to. And where Slade's hiding…" He said, a hint of anger when he mentioned Slade's name.

He turned and walked away. Everyone was silent then. I cleared my throat and then Beast Boy said, "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

Cyborg said, "Not rea-,"

"Okay!" Beast Boy interrupted. "So, there's a cat and huge-," He did a hand motion and knocked the glass of water next to him onto my lap.

I jumped up from surprise as the icy cold water came in contact with my bare legs. My mouth was slightly open and a cup broke. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy yelled, grabbing for the napkin.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I-It's fine. Really," I covered up. I took the napkin and began to wipe off the water.

Beast Boy looked thoroughly confused. He raised an eyebrow at me and his beautiful green eyes were wide with wonder. "It's OKAY?" He asked.

I nodded and then threw the napkin down. "I'm going to change." I turned and walked out the door. I was halfway to my room when Starfire suddenly popped up next to me.

"Are you okay, friend?" She asked me. I nodded. "You did not blow up at Beast Boy." She stated with slight shock.

I shrugged. "It wasn't his fault. He just needs to control his hand movements."

Starfire sighed. "Do you… wish to know why he was so tired?" She asked me as we walked into my room.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in the bathroom, then came out, sitting next to Starfire. "Explain."

"Well… when you were unconscious, Beast Boy felt as if it was his fault. He-," She was suddenly stopped when the siren went off. I stood and she ran to the commonroom, leaving me to change again. Annoyed, I ran to the commonroom and entered.

Robin said, "Finally! There's someone robbing the bank. So, you guys know where-,"

"It's, like, ten at night. Who wants to rob a bank at ten at night??" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Robin ignored the question. "Titan's go!" He commanded. We all ran out of the tower and flew to the bank. When we got there, we heard huge commotion inside.

"Help!" A woman shouted. We barged in and were immediately attacked. Gorganna and Gabriella took out some strange device and froze the Titans.

Gabrielle smirked and crossed her arms. "Perfect. Nice idea, Gorganna; Robbing an empty bank at ten at night. Great bait," She said. "So! While you're here, Titans, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, father's angry," Gorganna added.

Gabriella said, "He has the mayor." I felt a jolt in my stomach. He has the mayor? That's not good at all. "And if you don't hand over what he wants, he'll kill him."

"What does he want?" Robin managed from his semi-paralyzed mouth.

Gorganna pointed directly at me. "You."

"Me?" I choked out, barely moving my mouth.

"He wants revenge. He almost won that night when you were gone. Then you defeated Trigon and him. He's mad," Gorganna simply explained.

Gabriella then said, "So, think about it. If she's not in the back of the supermarket tomorrow at seven, he'll kill the mayor, while on live TV."

I watched them as they smiled, laughed and ran off. We were suddenly able to move again and I toppled over. Cyborg helped me up and Robin asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Slade's… I can't let the mayor die because of me," I said, my heart pounding. I defeated Slade once. I could do it again. But, could I do it with two of his precious darlings keeping an eye on me at all times?

Robin shook his head. "There's got to be another way!"

"You can't go!" Beast Boy yelled. "You belong with us! You CAN'T die!"

Starfire whispered, "Maybe we can come up with the plan?"

"Maybe…" Robin said thoughtfully. We decided to go back to the tower and sleep on it. Maybe one of us could figure out something. When we were back at the tower, I dragged Starfire into my room.

I asked, "Tell me why he was so tired."

"He stood by your bedside every night…" Starfire sadly said. "He felt so bad that almost every night, before he watched you, he punished himself. I could hear it from my room."

A shot of worry burst through my spine. A lamp exploded and I asked quietly, "How…?"

Starfire, seeming uncomfortable, whispered, "I am not completely sure. But he cried and I am sure a few times I knocked and he never showed me his arms… I am worried for him. I am sure he will not continue now because you are okay… but it is very scary."

I sighed and stood. I needed to talk to Beast Boy. There's no reason for him to do anything to himself on my behalf. "I'm going to talk to him." I said, heading for the door. I walked back to the commonroom and pointed to Beast Boy. He looked up, extremely confused, a piece of pizza in front of his mouth. _The guy never stops with the food… _I thought to myself. I pointed outside and he got the message. Standing up, he shot a confused look at Cyborg.

We walked outside and immediately, Beast Boy cowered with fear. "I-I'm really sorry about the whole water incident… I really didn't mean to!"

"I said it was fine before. But, we have to talk in private about something… important," I said as calmly as I could. His ears perked up a bit and he followed me to my room. Opening the door, I told Starfire that Beast Boy and I needed to talk. She floated out and closed the door behind her.

**And that was chapter 3. Yes, I am still VERY sorry about the whole virus on my computer stuff. So! I will definitely try to update, like, tonight. Seriously. REVIEW!**


	4. More Alike Than You Think

**Yo. I'm back!!! Anyway! Chapter number 4 is now UP! SO! **

**DISCLAIMER: Must I ALWAYS do this?**

**Raven: Yes**

**Me: Why?**

**Raven: Do you WANT to get sued?**

**Me: … no**

**Raven: question answered.**

**Me: Fine... I don't own anything.**

"Beast Boy," I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes, "H-have you been hurting yourself?"

Beast Boy looked nervous for a second, but then started to laugh. "Of course not!" He laughed a little too much. When he was reaching for his head, I grabbed his wrist. He cringed with pain and I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that hurt?" I asked him. He shook his head. A lie. It was too obvious. I gently took his left arm down and turned it over to see the inside. He sighed and I slowly pulled up his black and purple spandex sleeve to reveal his glove. I tugged on his glove and got it off of his hand then pulled his sleeve up to his elbow. There, on his soft, green skin, were seven fresh cuts right over many old, crusting ones.

Not looking up, I restrained myself from punching him for being so stupid. "Why?" I asked placidly. He didn't answer. Then, I looked up and he was on the verge of tears. "Why did you do this to yourself!?" I yelled. A light bulb burst and I felt my own eyes filling with uncontrollable tears. I just couldn't stand to see someone hurt themselves because of me.

He choked out, "B-because… it was all my fault Rae… You wouldn't have been in a coma for almost a week if I did something…" He said louder, "Anything! I-… I was an idiot for just standing there and watching my best friend almost get killed by a maniac chick. I vowed that as long as you were still in pain, I would be too." For some reason, I could tell that the marks on his arms weren't the only ones.

"There's more… aren't there?" It was more a statement that a question. He slowly nodded. He reached back with his other hand to his zipper. He unzipped his suit halfway and let it drop to his bellybutton. All over his toned torso were millions if not billions of cuts. New and old covered his chest, stomach and arms. "Why…?"

He shook his head. "I lost Terra to Slade… I wasn't about to lose another one of my best friends to him again… I just couldn't- no wouldn't!" He looked up into my eyes.

"Friends? You are almost done?" Starfire's sweet voice asked from outside.

My voice shaking, I answered, "We'll be out in a little…" I felt her presence leave. That's the good thing about Starfire; she doesn't push.

Beast Boy sighed and put his suit back on. I couldn't help myself. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck. It reminded me of that time, so long ago, with Malchior and his incident. Except this time, it wasn't I who needed the help; it was Beast Boy. Just like last time, he was a little surprised, but then let himself wrap his arms around me.

I knew he needed that hug because in a matter of seconds, his hold tightened and we both slid to the ground, still hugging each other. Tears were dripping down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I wanted Beast Boy to know that he didn't need to hurt himself any more. I was alive and well. I heard another light bulb explode and another one shatter to the ground.

Beast Boy let me go and wiped his eyes. I wiped mine and we both smiled softly to each other. "I'm sorry," He whispered to me, not losing our eye contact.

Deep in his green eyes, I saw something I never thought I would see. I saw this fear of judgment, that makes him cower at true confrontation. I saw this hopelessness for the future that makes his choices his burden alone and I saw this confidence caged within thoughts of inferiority. Also, thoughts of abandonment were hovering somewhere in there, making him cling to anything and anyone. Looking away, I realized very sadly that everything I saw is me. (Based off of the poem, I See Me, by Jay.) As if answering my question, Beast Boy said, "We're really not as different as we thought, huh?"

Turning, I asked, "How?" I knew I was acting dumb, but I didn't have anything better to say.

He inched a little closer to me. "We both are lonely, we both never show our true selves, we both were heartbroken and have a huge hole in our hearts and…" His hand found my cheek in the darkness, "we both need someone to mend that hole." Without any warning, his soft lips touched mine.

Endorphins in my body raged and I felt myself reach for his head, one hand running through his hair and the other holding his cheek. Books from my bookshelf flew out and pages were flying everywhere, making a tornado like thing around us. The books were flying around us and the lights flickered. But, the only thing that got my attention was Cyborg's loud and obnoxious, "Yo! The lights!"

Ripping myself away from his body, a sudden thought entered my mind. This is BEAST BOY! I can't do this to him! I whispered, "I'm sorry," and transported to the roof, leaving his shocked form in my room.

I panted and started to yell at myself the second I was up there. "You idiot!" I yelled. "That was Beast Boy! Not some other guy! Sure you think he's sweet and handsome…" My voice trailed off and I sighed, "And kind… and friendly…. And sometimes funny… NO!" I growled. Sighing, I said emotionlessly, "You will not like Beast Boy. Nothing good will come out of this relationship if you-," I stopped short after I heard something from nearby.

I ducked under the shadows and hid behind the platform that had the door. "That'll be perfect, Gabs!" A voice said.

I realized that Gabriella and Gorganna were on the roof. "So, we'll kidnap him and soon enough, the girl's got to come to his rescue! You saw them together when she was hit! They had a complete moment," Gabriella whispered.

Gorganna agreed, "Great plan. So, we strike tonight. We'll get into his room and kidnap him…" That's all I needed to hear. I appeared back into my room to see Beast Boy still there, looking completely surprised.

He looked up and I rushed over, "Beast Boy! You have to stay in here tonight. Gabriella and Gorganna. They were on the roof, planning to kidnap you. I'll go tell Robin, but you need to say here." He stood up and nodded. He looked sad.

Sighing, I said, "I'm sorry for storming out. I needed fresh air." Placing a small peck on his cheek, I ran out to get Robin.


	5. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Robin!!" I yelled loudly, running towards his room. My legs pumped and I searched wildly for him. "Robin!" I reached the iron door and started to madly banging on it, attempting with all my might to get his attention. When he opened the door, his face was annoyed and confused. Not caring, I said, panting, "Beast Boy's going to be kidnapped."

His emotions changed. His mask widened and his mouth opened slightly. Robin asked, "What? How?"

"I heard Gorganna and Gabriella on the roof. They're planning to strike tonight! I have to go to Slade and give him what he wants," I explained. There was no time to wait. I had to get over there and stop all this. Slade would get what he wants and everything would be fine.

Robin shook his head, "Nobody's going anywhere. C'mon." I felt anger to him. Why wouldn't he let me go?? With that he pushed the emergency button that he had on the back of his heavy, iron door. The sirens flared through the halls and I ran to the commonroom, Robin at my heels. When I opened the door, Starfire and Cyborg were standing there, looking confused.

"Yo! What's up? You never pull the emergency alarm unless something huge is goin' on," Cyborg said to Robin. Starfire and him both watched our leader nervously.

Robin responded, "Beast Boy's in trouble. Tonight, Gorganna and Gabriella are going to try and kidnap him to get him to Slade. I don't have a plan yet, but for now, we need to go in complete lockdown." Cyborg agreed and turned to the computers. He arranged the lockdown mode and the whole tower turned off, only being guarded by serious security. Nobody could get in, even if they were invisible and could go through walls.

"I will guard friend Beast Boy. I am sure he is scared," Starfire said, heading to his room. I opened the door after her and slowly walked out.

I heard Robin ask, "Where did Raven go??" I quickly snuck to the roof. I opened the door a crack and peered out. There, talking low, were Gorganna and Gabriella, their sleazy eyes watching everything.

She stepped out and the two girls jumped up, preparing to fight. I shook my head. "No. I don't want to fight." The girls raised their eyebrows and relaxed. "Take me to him." Gorganna smirked and Gabriella walked up to me, handcuffing my wrists. They both jumped off the roof and dove into the water. I was nervous. Why on Earth were we under the water?? Then, it was clear. Slade's hideout was under the Titan's Tower. His brains never fail to amuse me.

There was a small compartment that opened, allowing them to enter. Closing the door, another latch opened, releasing the water in the small area and letting them go to the main area. "Come on," Gorganna said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the huge room. It was all metal and only another door was far to the right. Our feet tapped on the metal ground as I was led to the back of the room.

In the back, there was a desk with many screens behind it. A black, leather chair was facing backwards and it turned, revealing Slade. I felt anger fill up my stomach and furrowed my eyebrows. Gabriella smiled, "Daddy, we got her."

"By my own will," I muttered. Slade stood and walked up to me. Gorganna let go of my arms.

Slade said in his monotone voice, "It's good to see you again, my dear Raven."

"Pleasure," I hissed.

"Uh-uh-uh, let's not get feisty. I just want to talk," Slade responded, leaning down to be eye level with me. He stood up straight and turned to his daughters. "Go, I want to speak with her alone."

Gorganna and Gabriella turned and walked out of the room. Slade suddenly became very angry. "You're going to pay for everything you've done."

"What have I-," I began. But, Slade's fist connected with my cheek and I staggered back. Placing a hand on my swollen cheek, I stood up straight. "What have I done?" I asked again.

Slade started to advance as he spoke, "You never wanted to be on my side. You defeated me multiple times. You defeated that imbecile of a villain, Trigon and rid me of any power that I had. You. Will. Pay." Slade raised his hand and punched me down again. This time, my nose bled.

Slade's foot kicked my side and I just lay there, letting him take his revenge. _I'm doing this for Beast Boy._ I reminded myself. Over and over, I was pushed and kicked, but I didn't fight back. Let him do what he wants, see if I care.

By then I know a few ribs were broken and I could no longer feel my left arm. Finally, I thought enough was enough. I stood and turned to face Slade. "Okay, that's enough," I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"No, dear Raven. I'm not quite finished with you yet," He smirked. Grabbing my arm, he dragged me to the back of the room. There was a chair sitting there, looking very unwelcoming. He sat me down and started to hook me up. I gasped when I realized what this was. An electric chair. He was going to kill me. I felt my gut lurch and I watched as he reached for the switch. For some reason, my powers didn't work and I started to cry a little. "No use, your powers won't work in that chair."

Not pulling the lever, he turned back to me and leaned down to me. His finger found my chin and he lifted my head. I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes. "I hate you."

"And I hate you," Slade said nastily. Then, he turned and reached for something. Turning around, I saw a bandana in his hand. He wrapped it around my head and blindfolded me. I couldn't see a thing. I started to get really nervous. My legs were shaking and I felt my heart beating wildly.

Hearing his footsteps walk away, I whispered, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Then, I heard his hand grab the lever and-

BOOM! "Stop!" I recognized Robin's voice. Then, I heard Slade laugh evilly.

"Help!" I begged. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I tried desperately to get out, but the leather straps were too strong.

"Hey! How did you get in here??" I heard one of Slade's daughters yell. Then, I heard Starfire's starbolts hit things and Cyborg's cannon blow up something. I heard Robin beating up Slade and sat in the chair, waiting.

Then, warm hands grabbed my hands. I gasped, but then the hand was placed on my mouth. "Shhh! It's okay," Someone said.

"Beast Boy??" I asked. His hand fell on my cheek and I felt him stroke it gently. "Get me out of here, please," I whispered to him.

His hands started to unhook straps and finally he took off the bandana. The first thing I saw were his eyes. Oh those eyes. He was propped up on his knees and we were eye level. I reached out and touched his hair. As the soft, green hair connected with my fingers, I realized it was really him. Not letting myself wait, I leaned forward and caught his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then we parted. Opening my eyes, I saw something really bad.

Slade was creeping to the lever. His hand grabbed it and knowing what I had to do, I pushed Beast Boy out of the way. He fell back to the ground. I tried to get up and get out, but one of my legs was still tied up. The lever went down with a bang and everything went black.


	6. My Happy Ending

**ALRIGHT! I can see that a LOT of people keep asking me something. So, Gorganna has blond hair and grey eyes and Gabriella has black hair and blue eyes. Okay? Yay, sounds like a party.**

**SO! On with it. Here's chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Absolutely NOTHING. Oh well…**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up immediately, my eyes widening. A scream echoed through the room. I found myself in the hospital wing. The bed was warm and comfortable underneath me. My head was throbbing and my hand rubbed my forehead. I then saw that I was in a nightgown with long sleeves and on my left arm was a white cast. The nightgown was silk and beautiful. Wondering who got me this, I rubbed my eyes. What happened? Then, it all swept back into my head like a wave. The cave under the tower, the daughters of evil and Beast Boy's kiss. Everything seemed so fake, but I knew it really happened.

Pulling the blankets off my legs, I draped my legs over the side of the white bed. There were beautiful red slippers right there. I slid my feet into them and stood up. I saw that there was an IV in my right arm, connected to something that was pumping liquid into my body. I placed a hand on the cold, metal pole that had the bags of liquid on it and pulled it along with me.

Opening the door of the hospital wing, I started down the hallway. Then, I found the commonroom and opened the door. I heard Starfire scream and saw Gorganna jumping around, breaking things. "You'll pay for my dad's death!" She screamed.

I gasped and then Gorganna realized I was there. She turned and ran up to me. A roar echoed through the room and I turned my head. Beast Boy growled and yelled, "Get away from her!" Then, he transformed. Backing up, I gasped. He became huge and beastly. Gorganna turned to the others and shot her blue electric sparks at them. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all fell to the ground, helplessly.

"No, stop. Please!" I begged everyone. This was becoming too much. I shook my head as I watched Gorganna turn to Beast Boy. He roared and jumped up, his arm in the air. "No! Beast Boy!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. I stood there in total shock as the large beast attacked Gorganna. "Stop!" I screamed, but it was too late. Gorganna was out cold on the floor.

Footsteps could be heard outside and the commonroom doors flew open. Three policemen ran in and grabbed Gorganna, dragging her out of the room. This was all too much for me. I just woke up and all of a sudden, there's more drama.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg's paralysis wore off and they all jumped up. "Stay here," Robin ordered. He walked out to talk to the police. Starfire saw me and ran up.

"Raven! You are awake!" She hugged me gently. Cyborg placed a hand on my shoulder.

I asked, "What happened?"

"Gorganna just barged randomly. Slade was killed after he pulled the lever of the electric chair. Apparently, the chair backfired and most of the electricity got him instead of you. But, enough got into you to knock you out," Cyborg explained, "So Gorganna was angry. She wanted revenge."

I sighed, "Doesn't everyone." Then, I turned to Beast Boy, who had changed back to himself. Starfire and Cyborg both saw that I wanted to talk to him and they left the room.

Dragging the pole with me, I walked to Beast Boy. We both locked eyes, then I felt my throat close up. "You're okay," Beast Boy whispered. He took my hand. "I thought you were dead."

"Never," I choked out. "Don't be an idiot. I don't die that easily."

Beast Boy smiled slightly and whispered, "You're ruining the moment this time, Rae."

That made me crack. I leaned forward and kissed him, my feelings pouring out of me. He pulled me as close as he could without hurting me even more. When we parted, we leaned our foreheads against each others. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," He responded.

Then, I leaned back. "So," I asked, "Do you know who got me these beautiful slippers and nightgown?"

He smiled and held my hand lightly. "I did," He said. "And you look stunning in red."

"Purple and red??" I asked him. He shrugged. "Thank you," I said. Nothing else was said. We kissed again and our friends walked in. We all sat on the couch and enjoyed the fact that our one and only true enemy was finally and officially gone. But, if only we knew that somewhere in the distance, cold, blue eyes were watching us with pure hatred.

**CLIFFIE! I'm going to make a sequel because I just totally got a great idea. So, REVIEW and tell me what you think of DAUGHTERS OF EVIL!!! :) **

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
